creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Percydercymercy2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:1999 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 18:13, June 23, 2012 Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice 17:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice 17:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 18:52, September 8, 2012 (UTC)EBG Cheese Lord (talk) 12:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: I do not need to address the community again about the second stabbing. It will only cause unnecessary publicity and I will be repeating myself from my previous statement. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 19:37, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded a ban from editing with an expiry time of 3 days. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to Trollpasta Wiki and not here. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 08:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:44, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it ''did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 14:25, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Your message on Sloshedtrain's talk page Pastas involving theories aren't banned on creepypasta or spinpasta. Any story posted here will need to be free of Blacklisted Subjects and up to quality standards. SoPretentious 21:46, October 23, 2015 (UTC)